You and Me
by Tenshi Kamato
Summary: Depuis quand ce lien a-t-il changé ? Depuis quand avons-nous grandit ? Depuis quand est-ce-que je t'observe de cette façon ? Ce n'était pas comme ça, avant... Mais je ne veux rien regretter. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour de changer...


_**Genre :** Song Fic / Shonen Ai_

_**Couples :** NaruSasu_

_**Auteur :** Ten-chan !_

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont (malheureusement) la propriété de Kishimoto-sama. La chanson appartiens (malheureusement aussi) à Lifehouse. _

_**Note 1 :** Noyeux Janniversaire... Hum... Joyair Anniverseux... Heu... Joyeux Anniversaire Naruto !!!!! xD _

_**Note 2 :** Chanson : « You and Me - Lifehouse »_

_**.: ****You and Me**** :.**_

What day is it? And in what month?

_(Quel jour sommes-nous ? Et quel mois ?)_  
This clock never seemed so alive

_(Le temps ne m'a jamais semblé être aussi court)_  
I can't keep up and I can't back down

_(Je ne peux pas rester debout et je ne peux pas tomber)_  
I've been losing so much time

_(J'ai perdu tellement de temps)_

**Combien de fois t'ai-je observé en silence ? Combien de temps ai-je passé à te regarder, dans l'ombre ? Tu es si beau, si brillant... Tu es si parfait, finalement. Mais tu ne voyais personne. Et je ne voyais que toi.**

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

_(Parce qu'il y a toi et moi et tous ces gens dont on se moque)_  
Nothing to lose

_(Nous n'avons rien à perdre)_  
And it's you and me and all other people

_(Et il y a toi et moi et le reste du monde)_  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

_(Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne peux cesser de te regarder)_

**On s'amusait souvent ensemble. On se battait aussi. Mais c'était ça, notre lien. Notre amitié. Depuis quand ce lien a-t-il changé ? Depuis quand avons-nous grandit ? Depuis quand est-ce-que je t'observe de cette façon ? Ce n'était pas comme ça, avant...**

One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right

_(Et toutes les choses que je veux dire ne sorte pas correctement)_  
I'm tripping on words

_(J'écorche mes mots)_  
You've got my head spinning

_(Tu me fais tourner la tête)_  
I don't know where to go from here

_(D'ici, je ne sais pas ou aller)_

**Oui, c'était bien, avant. Mais ce temps est révolu. Nous avons grandit, et nous avons changé. Je t'observe toujours, dans ton ombre. On se bat toujours. Ça, ça n'a pas changé. Et je ne vois toujours que toi. **

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

_(Parce qu'il y a toi et moi et tous ces gens dont on se moque)_  
Nothing to prove

_(Nous n'avons rien à prouver)_  
And it's you and me and all other people

_(Et il y a toi et moi et le reste du monde)_  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

_(Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne peux cesser de te regarder)_

**  
Parce que nous sommes si différents et pourtant si semblables. Parce que tu es tout ce que je ne suis pas. Parce que tu es mon idéal. Parce que tu es à la fois mon idole et mon fan. Parce que tu es tout. **

There's something about you now

_(Il y a quelque chose en toi)_  
I can't quite figure out

_(Que je ne peux pas expliquer)_  
Everything he does is beautiful

_(Tout ce qu'il fait est magnifique)_  
Everything he does is right

_(Et tout ce qu'il fait est juste)_

**Tu as ce petit quelque chose qui m'attire. Tu était plus que mon ami. Tu était mon frère. Et maintenant, tout à changé. Mais je ne peux rien regretter. Et je ne veux rien regretter. C'est ainsi. Mes sentiments on changés. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour de changer. **

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

_(Parce qu'il y a toi et moi et tous ces gens dont on se moque)_  
Nothing to lose

_(Nous n'avons rien à perdre)_  
And it's you and me and all other people

_(Et il y a toi et moi et le reste du monde)_  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

_(Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne peux cesser de te regarder)_  
And me and all of the people with nothing to do

_(Et moi et tous ces gens dont on se moque)_  
Nothing to prove

_(Nous n'avons rien à prouver)_  
And it's you and me and all other people

_(Et il y a toi et moi et le reste du monde)_  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

_(Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne peux cesser de te regarder)_

**Je t'observe toujours, depuis toutes ces années. Mais aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, c'est toi qui me regarde. Tu me vois enfin tel que je suis vraiment. Tel que je suis devenu. Et tu comprends. Tu comprends que tout à changé. Et qu'il ne faut rien regretter. Nous étions amis. Nous étions frères. Maintenant, nous sommes bien plus que ça. **

What day is it?

_(Quel jour sommes-nous ?)_  
And in what month?

_(Et quel mois ?)_

**Maintenant, je ne t'observe plus. Désormais, à tes côtés, j'observe l'horizon. Il me semble si lointain... Mais avec toi, je sais que j'y arriverai. Tu m'en donne la force. Alors je veux juste te dire...**

**- On y vas, Naruto ?**

**- ... Oui.**

**- ...**

**- ... Au fait...**

**- ... Hm ?**

**- ... Je t'aime. **

**- ... Hn.**

**Et sur ton visage apparut ce sourire que j'aime tant. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour de changer...**

This clock never seemed so alive...

_(Le temps ne m'a jamais semblé être aussi court...)_

**Le coin-qui-ne-sert-à-rien :**

**Tenshi (ne parle pas) : ...**

**Ookami (ne dis rien non plus) : **

**Naruto : ... Heu... Tenshi ? Ookami ?**

**Ookami (chuchote) : Chut !!!**

**Naruto (chuchote) : Pourquoi ?**

**Tenshi : ...**

**Ookami (chuchote) : Laisse là. Elle est encore toute émouvée par la chanson et son OS.**

**Naruto (chuchote) : Elle s'émouve toute seule ?**

**Ookami (chuchote) : Oui, et alors ? **

**Naruto (chuchote) : ... T'as raison. Pour une fois qu'elle ponds un truc potable...**

**Sasuke (chuchote) : C'est clair que pour une fois, ça ressemble au moins à quelque chose.**

**Naruto : Tiens, t'était là, toi !**

**Sasuke : ... Depuis le début... **

**Ookami : Mais fermez-là ! Déjà qu'elle s'émouve pas souvent devant...**

**Tenshi : Voilà ! Vous m'avez cassé mon émouvationnement !**

**Naruto : Ça existe pas...**

**Tenshi : Je t'emmerde ! Je m'émouvationne si je veux ! **

**Ookami : Sinon, un petit commentaire ?**

**Tenshi : Oui ! Dites-moi si vous avez été émouvationné(e)s vous aussi !**

**Sasu & Naru : ... Abruties...**


End file.
